


Then Along Came Prompto

by AJDiamond



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, If You Squint You Will See A Bit of LuNyx, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Older!Noct, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Younger!Prom, confident!Prom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/pseuds/AJDiamond
Summary: When Noctis and Prompto unexpectedly meet at a nightclub, Noctis has no idea what he has gotten himself into, but... feels as though Prompto is the breath of fresh air he needs. The feeling is mutual for Prompto, maybe he's out of his mind for pursuing someone like Noctis... but he feels that Noct is the piece of him that has been missing all this time.(This will pretty much be nothing but tooth rotting fluff. Rated T, for language.)





	1. Noctis Has A Weakness Cute Guys - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this fic is going to end up going. I do know I've been dying to write older!Noct and younger!Prom content and this is what I have come up with... so far! 
> 
> I came up with the plot through a HC I have for Prompto which is this: 
> 
> Prompto is actually a really good singer and can hit high notes like a pro. He sings at a nightclub/bar and surprises his audience all the time. Such an amazing, strong, singing voice, coming from him? No way, he's gotta be lip syncing. But every time he proves them wrong by singing acapella and without a mic. 
> 
> And so, I'm rolling with it! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- AJD

Noctis just wants to go home. He's tired, hungry, and just wants to be alone.

 

It has been a very long day for the thirty-one year old; a _very_ long day. It began with an early morning meeting about his company's book sales, which he supposes wasn't all that bad. He just wishes it hadn't been so early in the morning. Right after the meeting is when everything got crazy. All the computers went haywire, and no one could do their jobs. While he was trying to fix that problem, everyone wanted to talk to him all at once. Once he settled the computer issue, he took care of everyone questions and concerns while answering phone calls at the same time because, surprise! His receptionist calls in last minute. In the end, he never got a break, not a real one anyway. He was working even during his lunch hour.

 

And now, here he is sitting in a dark nightclub drinking the crappiest coke and rum he's ever tasted with his best friend and her boyfriend that doesn't want him there in the first place.

 

Yeah, he's definitely a third wheel in this little outing. Luna keeps insisting that he isn't but, Nyx is pretty much saying otherwise. Each time he told her on their car ride there that he didn't want to intrude, and that he should just head on home, Nyx had agreed.

 

But, Luna presses he stays. 'It'll be fun' she says, 'you need to loosen up' she says. Noctis didn't want to have fun and loosen up; he wants to go home and sleep. Besides, since the three of them got there, most of Luna's attention was turned toward Nyx. She only speaks to him once every ten minutes or so. If he thinks about it, he could easily escape this whole scenario without either of them noticing.

 

Noctis looks to the couple; they're still profoundly in engrossed in their conversation, whatever that was about. He isn't sure anymore; he had stopped listening after awhile. He clears his throat, "Well, you two, it's been fun, but, um," he murmurs under his breath as he gets up slowly. "I'm just gonna let you two enjoy the rest of your-"

 

But as soon as he's up out of his seat, Luna looks over at him, "Where are you going, Noctis?"

 

"Oh me? I was just-" He gets cut off by the sound of a keyboard beginning to play.

 

"Alright, ladies and gents, we are back live and loud!" a voice announces up on stage.

 

"The entertainment's back! You can't leave now!" she pauses. "He looks pretty young to be entertaining at a nightclub, don't you think?"

 

"Eh, I'd say he's in his early twenties easy," Nyx says. "Hope he's as good as people are saying he is."

 

Noctis sits back down and glances towards the stage to see what the couple is referring to. He ends up doing a double take. A young man has appeared on the small stage in the front and... as much as Noct doesn't want to admit it... he's kind of... cute.

 

He has hair of gold peeking out from underneath a black slouchy beanie. He's wearing a bright red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and red high tops. His eyes are dancing and sparkling with enthusiasm as he looks around at his audience. And he has big smile spread across his face, which is causing Noctis' lips to involuntary twitch upward a bit.

 

"Thanks for your patience everyone, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the show." He begins to play a familiar tune on the keyboard in front of him. Noctis knows the tune but can't quite pinpoint what song it is. "My first song cover is a fan favorite and most requested. I'm sure everyone knows what this one is."

 

Noctis shifts in his chair. He guesses he can stay just a _little_ longer; it would be rude to walk out in the middle of his performance. The young man closes his eyes and takes in a breath. “ _Do I look lonely? I see the shadows on my face..._ ”

 

"Oh, It's _Death of a Bachelor_ ," Noctis says to himself. "I knew I heard this before." 

 

" _People have told me, I don't look the same._ " The young man opens his eyes and continues, " _Maybe I've lost weight... I'm playing hooky with best of the best... Put my heart on my chest so that you can see it, too_."

 

Noctis is beginning to get chills, this guy's good.

 

" _I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall... The lace your dress tangles my neck, how do I.... livveeeee?_ " he sings out. " _The death of a bachelor.... Ohhh, ohhh.... Letting the water fall_."

 

Noctis' lips slightly part, this guy has a voice like an angel. It's soft yet, so powerful; he's hitting all the right notes and hasn't once gone off-key. It's safe to say that so far he's impressed.

 

" _The death of bachelor.... Ohhh, ohhh... seems so fitting for, happily after ever after. Woooo! How could I ask for more?_ "

 

When he hits those high notes as though it were nothing Noct feels goosebumps beginning to form on his skin, “Holy Six...” Noctis mutters to himself.

 

" _A lifetime of laughter... at the expensive of the death of a bachelor_."

 

"Gotta admit, he's pretty good," he whispers to Luna.

 

She smiles at him, "I can tell that you are amused. I've never seen your face light up so fast."

 

Noctis cocks a brow and shakes his head. Him, lighting up about some random entertainer? No, no not him. She must be mistaken; she has to be reading into it wrong, "I think you're just imagining things, Luna." he tells her, before turning his attention back to the stage. "I just think he's a good performer, that's all."

 

Luna giggles softly, "As you say."

 

The blonde continues to play the tune of the song keyboard, "So, where are all my couples at tonight?"

 

A good portion of people in the crowd cheer and clap their hands, Luna and Nyx included. Prompto looks around and smiles, "Damn, half my audience is. Maybe I shouldn't have asked," he laughs. "Makes me feel kinda sad. You know I'm forever alone."

 

The audience cries out disagreements and yells out words of encouragement to him. Noctis feels like he wants to say something too but stays silent; he doesn't quite know what to say. After all, he doesn't even know the guy.

The blonde ducks his head, "Thanks guys, I appreciate the love." he says. "I'm kidding though. I know that the right guy or gal will come along eventually. Never know who you're gonna meet in life."

 

He looks up and begins looking around the room again, "Life's funny like that ya know? It just-" He trails off when he looks in Noct's direction. Noctis swears he's looking right at him. No, he can't be though.

 

The older man looks behind him; there's nothing but an empty table. Shit. He is looking at him. The performer's lips curve up a bit, forming a small smile. And for some reason it makes Noct's heart skips a beat.

  
_Shit._

 


	2. Noctis Has A Weakness Cute Guys - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, he admits it. The guy on stage is cute... and it's a lie if says he not interested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for all the love I received on this fic so far. I'm glad many of you are enjoying it! I'm actually having quite  
> bit of fun writing it myself! Hope you enjoy this chapter! <3
> 
> -AJD

It feels as though the room has cleared out and it's just the two of them when Noctis ends up meeting his gaze. He takes him in this time noticing all the little details he didn't see before. He has light freckles that splatter across his face and arms; his eyes are beautiful violet-blue, and gods he's sure anyone could get lost in them. Silver rings adorn his index, middle and ring finger of his right hand. He's also got several piercings going on in the top parts of his ears, and three small piercings at the bottoms of both.

 

Okay, he's so much more than cute. He's totally gorgeous.

 

Noctis lets out the breath that he hasn't even realized he has been holding in. This is all... a bit odd for him. He usually's never attracted to someone this quickly; it's kind of out of character for him. He's willing to let it slide though.

 

Their gaze only lasts a moment longer, before the younger man looks away, his smile bigger than before.

 

"Sorry, about that sudden pause guys," He says. "Got a little... sidetracked." Noctis finds himself grinning, for some reason he feels satisfaction in hearing that he distracted the young performer.

 

"It seems you've caught someone's attention," Luna says gently, touching his shoulder.

 

Noctis pulls out of his thoughts by the sudden touch. He blinks then looks to her, "I'm sorry what were...? I was," He begins, his eyes lingering back onto the blonde on stage. "I mean-" He's at a loss for words now and it's rare when that happens.

 

"Why dear Noctis," Luna laughs gently. "I do believe it's the same for you. You're positively smitten."

 

"What? I am not," Noctis argues, though his actions betray him. "I just-I just think he's... entertaining."

 

"I'd feel bad for the guy if he is interested in him," Nyx comments. "I mean  Noctis is as dull and boring as they come."

 

Noctis shoots Nyx a look as he feels a ping of irritation well up in his chest, "You know I _can_ hear you, right?"

 

"Didn't intend for you _not_ to hear me."

 

Noctis rolls his eyes, Nyx gives a smug smirk, and Luna slaps Nyx's hand, "Nyx be nice." she tells him.

 

"Yes ma'am," He says with a bit of reluctance.

 

"Now, what was I saying?" Noctis hears the younger man say. "Oh, right! Life's funny because... um... umm... Well, damn, forgot where I was going with this!" He lets out a laugh, and the audience laughs with him.

 

"But hey, you guys didn't come here to listen to me ramble. Let's get back to it," he breathes in. _"I'm cutting my mind off... feels like my heart is going to burst... alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served..."_

 

Noctis looks back to the stage and rests his head in the palm of his hand. He's strung on his every word, on every lyric that escapes his lips.

 

 _"And when you think of me..."_ Noct finds that the younger man is looking towards him again. _"Am I the best you've ever had? Share one more drink with me, smile even though you're sad..."_

 

 _Definitely, wouldn't mind sharing a drink or two with you._ Noctis thinks leaning forward. _Wonder if you hear that a lot._

 

Gods this is crazy. Only a while ago he wanted to go home and sleep, but now he doesn't want to leave his seat and is wide awake. It's like the younger man has cast some kind of spell on him. And if he has, right now Noct's praying that it doesn't break.

 

 _"I'm walking the long road... watching the sky fall... the lace in your dress tangles my neck.... how did I livvvveee?"_ He sings out before giving him what Noctis swears is a wink. _"The death of a bachelor.... ohhh, ohhh... letting the water fall. The death of a bachelor.... ohhh, ohhh... Seems so fitting for, happily ever after! Wooo! How could ask for more?"_

 

The younger man closes his eyes takes in a quick breath, _"A lifetime of laughter, at the expense of the death bachelor... the death of a bachelor.... death of a bachelor..."_

 

His song ends, and applause fills the room. Noctis feels like he's clapping louder than anyone else there and if he is, he doesn't care. He wants to show the blonde he is impressed. He wants to show him that, yes, he has his attention. That yes, he's interested in him.

 

Noctis would be totally lying if he says that he isn't.

 

* * *

 

He stays for the rest of the show and even afterward. Surprisingly (or maybe not so surprisingly) Luna and Nyx leave almost right after the performance. It comes off strange to him; it's almost as though they were planning this the entire time. He isn't going to look past it with Luna, knowing her, she probably came here one night with Nyx and thought that the young blonde might peak his interest. Well, she wasn't and isn't wrong about that. Noctis is undoubtedly interested; he wouldn't still be here if he weren't. Hell, he would have left long before now even. He thinks he's got a least a semi-decent shot. He knows the guy is single and seems to be at least half interested in him.

 

 _I hope he hasn't gone home for the night; it would be just my luck if he has._ He thinks, taking a sip out of his half-empty beer bottle.

 

“Anything else I can get for you, sugar?" the bartender with the southern accent asks.

 

"No thanks, I'm good," He pauses and presses his lips together. "Um, actually, I mean since you work here, I wanted to ask you a question.”

 

"Hmm? What might that be?"

 

"The guy that was performing earlier. What's his name?"

 

"Oh! That'd be Prompto. Prompto Argentum. Sweet little thang he is!" she tells him with a smile.

 

“Prompto Argentum.” He repeats testing the name on his tongue. Noct smiles to himself, he likes the name.

 

“Did you wanna meet him? I'm sure he's still around here someplace.”

 

“Well, uh, yeah. I kinda did.” Noctis half admits. He isn't about to tell her all the little details about why. “I wanted to tell him that I enjoyed his singing.” Which isn't a lie, he did want to compliment him on his performance as well.

 

“Ain't he talented?” she beams. “I swear that boy got the voice of angel put into him.”

 

"Cindy, are you braggin' about me again?" someone calls out in a forced southern accent. "You know I wanna be hum-bell."

 

“And speaking of...” Cindy looks to her right and puts her hand on her hip. "No silly, this here gentleman asked what your name was, and I was tellin' him. Just happened to mention your show."

 

In only moments Noct feels himself smiling again. Prompto is now standing right in front of him, and, _**wow**_ , he's even more gorgeous up close. Prompto's turns his attention to him. "Oh, was he now?" He asks as a smirk plays on his lips.

 

"Maybe," Noctis answers. "I might have been looking for you for a while now." Damn, that was pretty bold of him to say.

 

Prompto walks up to the counter and leans forward, looking him dead in the eyes, "And why were you looking for me, Mister?" Noctis' grip around his drink slightly tightens, he's getting lost in those violet-blue eyes of his. "I don't do one night stands. I'm a man of intgerity and good taste."

 

"Aren't you to the point?" Noctis chuckles.

  
"Got to be," Prompto tells him. "People think I'm easy, but really, it takes a lot to impress me."

 

"I'll tell you this. I'm not a man that's fond of one night stands either. Leaves me feeling empty and grumpy." He informs, and he's not lying. Throughout his early twenties, he had several one night stands, and each time afterward he felt alone and angry with himself. He isn't sure why he kept having them when he knew it made him feel that way. It was probably because he was young and stupid. "Maybe a nightclub isn't the best place to strike up a conversation with someone but... I'm gonna be honest... you interest me, and I'm willing to give a shot."

 

Prompto looks away and smiles, then looks back at him, "What makes you think I wanna have a conversation with you, mister?"

 

"I might be old, but I'm not stupid," Noctis says. "Oh, and by the way, it's Noctis. Stop calling me mister."

 

"I have no idea what you're referring to, _mister_." Prompto cocks his head to the side. "We're not on first name basis yet."

 

Noctis chuckles again, "Well, young man, if I bought you a drink would you consider being on first name basis?"

 

Prompto shrugs and stands upright, "Might." He gives him yet another playful little smirk.

 

Noctis doesn't know about Prompto being 'sweet' as Cindy had referred to him, but he's definitely quite confident. He's bringing a challenge to him...

 

He likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. - I absolutely adore confident Prompto. He is EVERYTHING to me.


	3. Prompto Plays Hard To Get - Or at Least He Tries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto begins his little game of 'try to impress me', but finds that Noctis winning the game and they've only been talking 35 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think once the relationship of Noctis and Prompto falls into place (and it will give it a chapter or two) I think I will start taking a few prompts from you guys. Meaning, you guys will be helping me write the story of their relationship. If I do decide to go through this the prompts will have to be fluff. I mean I can do a little angst, but I really want this fic to be light-hearted and happy. I am terrible at smut, TERRIBLE, I can get up to a certain point, but then it's all down hill from there. Lol. So if you request smut, I don't think I will be able to do it. ^^" (Plus I'd have to bump the rating up.) 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you like this idea or not! And enjoy the chapter!
> 
> -AJD

Prompto's pretty sure he's dreaming up this whole scenario. There's no possible way that he's at the bar of his dad's nightclub about to have a drink with one of the most handsome men he has seen in his short life. The bonus is he's interested in him, or so he claims.

 

"So, what will be, young man? Coke and rum? Fuzzy navel? Tequila? Margarita? Name it, and I'll get it."

 

Prompto takes a seat next to the older man, grinning ear to ear, "Beer is fine with me."

 

Noctis makes a nodding motion to Cindy, "One more beer, please."

 

"Of course!" She pulls a cold beer out of a bucket of ice that is sitting on the counter behind her. "Prompto, you be nice to this gentleman. Don't you be too mean to him."

 

Cindy sets the beer in front of him, Prompto shrugs, "No promises, Cindy Lu."

 

She merely shakes her head and sighs in response, then walks away to tend to another customer. Cindy knows _exactly_ how he is when it came to anyone trying to get with him. He's going to play hard.

 

Prompto grabs the beer bottle opener and cracks open his beverage. From the corner of his eye, he sees his guest looking to him.

 

"So, I guess I'm not the only one you've given this..." He makes a waving motion with his hand. "Attitude with?"

 

"Nope, not the first, sir." He takes a sip of his drink.

 

_But let's see if you'll be the last._

 

Because let's be honest here. This guy is hot. Long dark locks, eyes as blue as sapphires, a defined jawline, and he's got a bit of a five o' clock shadow. He's dressed in a dark blue suit, white dress shirt, and matching dark blue tie. He looks like he might be some type of model. It wouldn't surprise Prompto if he told him he is. 

 

"Well, this is interesting."

 

"How so?"

 

"People your age mostly just jump into things." Noctis points out. "But you, you bring a bit of challenge."

 

Prompto nods, "That I do, mister. And no, I don't make exceptions for anyone."

 

"Didn't think you did," The older man tips his head. "and, no, I don't mind it. As in matter of fact, I honestly love a bit of a challenge. I find it... enticing."

 

He raises a brow; he's quite surprised to hear him say that. Most people usually don't play along with him; they often get frustrated and give up within minutes after they try to talk to him. Prompto knows those people aren't worth his time but, it still hurts him a bit. It shows him the _real_ reason why they were pursuing him.

 

Prompto wants a relationship, not just a sex partner.

 

"It's also pretty refreshing. No one ever challenges me. I mean, not to sound cocky but, I know what kind of reputation I hold with people." Noctis says. "I'm good looking to most, and they'd do anything for me even to look their way."

 

"I mean I couldn't blame them, you are hot." He says without missing a beat.

 

Noctis chuckles, and it makes Prompto heart swell. Damn, he's got a sexy little chuckle. "You are very... blunt."

 

"I mean why shouldn't I be? Got nothing to hide." Prompto says before he takes another swig of his beer. "Oh and um, you're the first to say that you find a challenge enticing and refreshing."

 

"May as well get that out in the open now," Noctis says. "I mean who knows where this could go." 

 

Prompto likes where this is going so far. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks the time. They're already five minutes in their conversation, a new record. He slips the phone back in pocket and smiles. May as well bump up a privilege.

 

"What's that smile for?" Noctis questions, a smile of his own tugging on his lips. "Is that a good sign?"

 

"Might be, Noctis." Prompto's smile grows ever wider. He likes how Noctis' name sounds coming from his lips.

 

"Oh, hey! I passed!" Noctis says excitedly. Prompto swears he almost sounds too excited about this. Yet it all still... makes him feel... happy.

 

"Hey now, you're acting as I gave you my number or something."

 

"I know, but I bet I've made it further than others haven't I?"

 

Prompto laughs, "You're actually not wrong."

 

* * *

 

Prompto's surprised how easy he is going on him. He is typically a lot tougher on people that pursue him. But in the thirty-five minutes of talking to Noctis, he has allowed him to call him by his first name, has opened up and has told him a little about his life, (mainly the basics) and has been open to listening about Noctis' life as well.

 

So far he has learned that Noctis is thirty-one, pretty well off from what he's understanding, (to his surprise) is not a model but one of the owners of Caelum Books International, and is (very obviously) single. Why he's single? He's about to find out.

 

"Are you single because you're picky, or...?"

 

"I guess a little," He says with a bit of a laugh. "I want someone to blow away, to sweep me off my feet. You know, kinda like you did."

 

The blonde slightly shifts on his barstool and smiles, "Smooth." He compliments, and yes he did think it was quite smooth.

 

"I try," Noctis replies.

 

"So, when's the last time you've gone a date?" Prompto questions.

 

"About a couple of years ago," he answers. "Mmm, wait. Do you count blind dates? I mean I don't since I never enjoy myself."

 

"A dates a date, even if you don't enjoy yourself," says Prompto.

 

"Then it hasn't been two years; it was a month ago," Noctis says. "Gods, I can still remember her annoying and very high pitched laugh." He shudders.

 

Prompto blinks, a month ago? He can't even remember when his last date was. He does recall that the previous date turned out horribly for him, and that was when and why he began to play hard to get. He's not going to go into detail about that now though.

 

"I can't remember last time I've been on a date..." He plays with the ring on his index finger. "I know it's been a while."

 

Prompto fixes his eyes onto Noctis, whose already looking at him, "...I have always felt that I was missing a part of me," He tells him, his voice sounding softer than he intends for it to. Gods he feels like hiding now, he's not sure why he's even telling him this. "I figured it was my other half, my soulmate so to speak. I'm a confident guy, but... I guard my heart; I play hard to get, I don't settle for less." 

 

Noctis stays quiet, tapping the sides of his beer bottle with his fingers. Prompto has noticed that he has done that a lot this evening. Is it a conversational habit for him? He smiles a bit; it's not like it bothers him or anything, he just finds it kind of cute of him.

 

"I can understand that, and I don't blame you," Noctis says finally. "You don't want to get wrapped up with a person that... just wants to play around."

 

"You're not just saying that to impress me, are you?"

 

"Hey, I know I'm trying to get in your favor, but I'm not _that_ desperate." Noctis finishes off his beer and sets the empty bottle to the side. "Being all desperate and lying to you now will get me nowhere."

 

It's crazy but, Prompto believes him. He's not sure if it's because of how Noctis said it or because of how he didn't look away when he said it, or if it's because he earnestly wants Noctis to be telling the truth. Six, does he ever want him to be.

 

"True," Prompto says.

 

"Trust me, Prompto, you're not the only man of integrity here," Noctis informs him. "I'm not perfect, never will be. But, I still have my own morals."

 

Again it's crazy, it's absurd, but Prompto believes him. He's quiet; that's a certainly a first. No one's ever gotten him to this point where he's not sure what to say. He has never gotten this far with anyone before. Noctis is different than the rest that has been through here. He seems genuine. He seems... safe. 

 

He opens his mouth, but Noctis begins talking before he gets to say anything, "I really hate to leave, but I gotta get going; I got tons of work to do tomorrow." He pulls out his wallet and places a thousand gil on the counter.

 

Prompto quirks a brow, "But tomorrow is Sunday."

 

"Work has no end for me, unfortunately. Paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork. I do get to sleep in for a bit though." Noctis stands, picking up his suit coat from the stool beside him.

 

Prompto frowns as he watches him slip on his coat, "C-couldn't you just.. Stay five more minutes?" Gods he swears he sounds like some begging child.

 

Noctis pulls out a pen, and a small notepad from his pocket scribbles something on a blank page, folds it up, and gives it to him. He leans forward and whispers, "It's your choice what you do with this. If you wanna hear from me again, just shoot me a text."

 

Prompto feels his face heat up a bit, and his heart rate begin to pick up. Noctis steps back and smiles gently, "It's been a pleasure Prompto."

 

And with that said, he walks away. Prompto watches him all up till he's out the door. He looks down at the paper in his hand and takes a breath, "Well damn. Noctis it looks like you've made a huge crack in my wall."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. - I feel like this is some kind of Hallmark movie. You know the ones where the couple almost instantly falls in love and stuff. Yeah, this fanfic gives that kind of vibe. Lol.


	4. Prompto... Screws Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto decides Noctis isn't a bad guy, he actually wants... to get to know him better...

Prompto thinks about his night with Noctis a lot throughout the day. The time he spent with him was short and brief. He would have loved to have talked to him more. He unexpectedly had to leave because he had to get up and work today. He guesses that's what it's like when you're the big boss at a publishing company though, having to work even on your days off.

 

He's thought about texting him quite a few times today as well. When he first gets up, during breakfast, while he's window shopping for a new acoustic guitar... Okay, so it's been more than just a few times. He can't help it though; he sincerely wants to see Noctis again and talk to him and learn more about him. He got so caught up in talking about himself last night that he barely got to learn about Noctis. He only learned the basics; his job, his age, marital status, and why he has that marital status.

 

Prompto looks at the piece of paper in his hand, staring at the number that Noctis had scribbled down. He presses his lips together and looks at the clock, 1:32;  he's probably up. He unlocks his phone, types in the number, and adds it to his contacts.

 

"So, what should I say? 'Hey'? 'Hi'? 'What's up'?" Prompto asks himself, laying back on the couch. "Should probably let him know who it is too."

 

**01:32 PM: Hey what's up, it's Prompto**

 

Prompto nods, "Now, the part that everyone hates. Waiting."

 

He lays his phone on his stomach and waits for that little notification that lets him know he's got a new message. All the while he's thinking about what to say after he gets a text back. Prom has so many questions he wants to ask him; what his hobbies are, what his job is like, what his likes and dislikes are. Wait, is that too much of him to ask right now? He should probably be keeping the conversation casual at first then build up to questions, right? He doesn't have long to think about it because only moments later he hears a ding.

 

**01:34 PM (Noctis): Mornin'**

 

Morning? It's going on two o' clock in the afternoon. Prompto makes a confused look.

 

**01:34 PM: Morning? Do you know what time it is?**

 

**01:34 PM (Noctis): I know I just woke up**

**01:34 PM (Noctis): Your text was pleasant to wake up to**

 

Prompto finds himself smiling, playing with one of the hoops at the top of his ears, "I can't believe how cheesy he's being already." he says despite himself.

 

**01:35 PM: What? Did you think I wasn't going to contact you?**

**01:35 PM (Noctis): I was a bit worried... I**

 

Prompto cocks his head, "I what?"

 

**01:35 PM: You...?**

**01:36 PM (Noctis): Didn't mean to send that. I was going to say I had a little hope**

**01:36 PM: You made a good impression on me**

He goes on to add,

 

**01:36 PM: I don't know what it is about you but I can tell you're different from most**

Prompto presses send and runs his hands down his face. Six, he can only imagine how Noctis is going to respond to his message. And, weirdly enough, (or maybe no so weirdly) he's trying to imagine what kind expression he is wearing too. Is he blank-faced? Maybe he's grinning? Or better yet, maybe he's smiling, doing that sexy, little chuckle he does. Prompto feels his face heat up a bit just thinking about it. 

 

"Dammit Noctis," he mutters to himself. "Look what you're doing to me already. Making me act like a damn high school girl with a crush."

 

And if this is what he's causing Prompto be like this now, what will he make him act like if they got together as a couple?

 

_Ding!_

 

**01:40 PM (Noctis): It's cause I'm rare, you meet a man like me once and a lifetime**

 

Prompto rolls his eyes, but smiles. He somehow knew that he was going to send him a message like that. It definitely reflects his personality, a bit flirty and just a tad bit cocky. (This wasn't his full personality, thank gods, but this was two of four personality traits he did pick up on last night.)  

 

_Ding!_

 

**01:40 PM (Noctis): I'm like a 5-star character from King's Knight**

 

He sits up and rereads the message to make sure he didn't misread. King's Knight? He plays King's Knight?

 

**01:41 PM: You play King's Knight?! Seriously?!**

 

Prom is a HUGE King's Knight fan and has been since the day the app came out. It's kind of an old game app now, and it's rare to find people that still play the game, let alone people that are still hyped and enthusiastic about the game.

 

**01:41 PM (Noctis): Yeah been playing it since the release. I take you play it too?**

 

Prompto quickly replies back, excitement now filling in his chest.

 

**01:42 PM: Dude I'm always playing it! I love King's Knight**

**01:42 PM (Noctis): Looks like we have something in common**

**01:42 PM: So it seems!**

**01:42 PM (Noctis): Maybe, later on, I can add you, and we can play together**

**01:43 PM (Noctis): But you're a high-level player right? Wouldn't want you slowing me down :P**

Prompto snorts and lays back on the couch, Noctis is a funny guy. He goes back to playing with one of the hoops at the top of his ear and quickly types,

**01:43 PM: Me? Slow you down? If anything it would be you slowing _ME_ down**

**01:43 PM (Noctis): Did you just indirectly call me old?**

**01:43 PM: No no I'm just saying your reflexes and speed may not be as good as they once were**

 

Prompto has most definitely just called him old, (even though he's not _that_ much older than him) he hopes he doesn't mind the teasing. It's just a big way of how he communicates. But maybe Noctis already realizes this already.

**01:44 PM (Noctis): You totally called me old**

**01:44 PM (Noctis): I'm upset**

 

Prompto frowns when he gets a third message, an emoji with an angry expression. Noctis must have taken the teasing the wrong way or maybe doesn't like being teased about his age. He chews on his bottom lip and quickly types out a response,

**01:45 PM: Sorry! I was only teasing you a bit**

 

He shoots him another quick text,

**01:45 PM: I didn't mean it**

 

He sits up yet again and stares down at his phone, waiting for that little notification to go off, "I'm sorry, please text back." Prompto whispers to his phone. "I didn't mean it."

 

Prompto waits... and waits... and waits... but still after twenty long minutes, there's nothing.


	5. Noctis Can Be Easily Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is terrible at texting back, especially when work is in front of him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Welcome to chapter five of this sappy, sugary little piece of work (that I love working on to bits)! Sorry it's been a bit, I was working on other fics (that you may or may not have read). I do have a schedule going on now, so, this fanfic will be worked on and (hopefully) updated every Wednesday!
> 
> I decided that from now on, I'm going to post one fact about Noctis and Prompto (in this story) per chapter. Since this is Noct's chapter, I will tell you about a fact about Noctis at the end! 
> 
> Also~ I'd like to thank everyone for all the nice comments, I love hearing from you guys! I also want to thank people for all the kudos and bookmarks and all that jazz! I had no idea this fanfic would do so well. 
> 
> Now, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!
> 
> -AJD

He pushes his reading glasses up on the bridge of his nose as he chews on the end of his pen. It's paperwork day, which consists of him going through potential applicants, going through weekly performance reviews, bills, and pitches from agents about their client's book. He's already gone through all the applications. None of them particularly impressed him; he'll have Ignis look through them too though, he might see something he didn't see.

 

He's moved on to the pitches from agents, reading a manuscript of someone by the pen name of M.L. Yates. To say the least, he's entertained by the fantasy/romance novel. Though he might be being a bit biased, he's an absolute sucker for fantasy.

 

"M.L. Yates, we just might make your dream come true." He murmurs to himself, reaching for his second cup of coffee.

 

He lays the manuscript down and takes a sip of his coffee. Noctis knows he shouldn't drink this second cup, it's high in caffeine and it's already... What time is it anyway?

 

He taps his phone with his finger, 4:45 PM. As he takes another drink of his coffee, he nearly chokes when he sees texts from his new friend.

 

"Shit! I forgot to reply to Prompto!" Noctis practically throws his cup on the end table beside him. "He's gotta think... dammit!"

 

Noctis unlocks his phone and clicks on the messages from Prompto.

 

  
**01:45 PM (Blondie): Sorry! I was only teasing you a bit**

 

**01:45 PM (Blondie): I didn't mean it**

 

Shit! Prompto actually thinks that he's genuinely upset with him, probably even more so now since he hasn't texted him back in hours.

 

"Good job, Noctis!" He says to himself, running a hand through his hair. "Hope he texts back."

 

He leans forward and begins to type in a message,

 

**04:46 PM: Prompto! I'm so sorry I got to working and forgot to text you back**

 

Noctis adds,

 

**04:46 PM: And I'm not upset about the teasing. I knew you were and I was playing along**

 

Noctis hits send and leans back against the couch. Gods, he feels terrible right now. He's into Prompto and this is how he shows he is? He has to step up his game before Prompto changes his mind about him and moves on. And Noct is sure that the younger man can find someone that's better than him, someone that can remember to freaking text him back.

 

Moments later he hears a buzz, Noctis looks down at his phone.

 

**04:46 PM (Blondie): Dammit Noctis you had me freaking out I hate you!**

 

**04:46 PM: You have every right to**

 

**04:46 PM (Blondie): I mean I was getting a bit anxious thought I'd... never mind! >_<**

 

Noctis sighs with relief, he's glad he replied and that he's not mad. Maybe a tad upset, but not mad which he's grateful for. There's another buzz,

 

**04:46 PM (Blondie): Gimme proof**

 

Noctis cocks a brow and a smile begins to play on his lips. He types back,

 

**04:46 PM: Of?**

 

**04:47 PM (Blondie): Of you working**

 

Noctis tips his head back as his smile grows. He could manage proof, and maybe something that might make him happy with him again.

 

**04:47 PM: Alright I'll send proof**

 

He quickly snaps a picture of all the papers that are scattered on his coffee table and then sends it off to him.

 

**04:47 PM: This is what I do every Sunday but wait there's more...**

 

Noctis points the camera towards him and takes a quick selfie. He figures he doesn't look too bad; his hair is bit tousled, he hasn't shaved yet like he had planned to, he's still in his pajamas which is a v-neck t-shirt and a pair of dark blue sweats.

 

"And this Prompto is my usual work attire for a Sunday," Noctis says, sending the second photo to him.

 

For a while Noctis doesn't receive anything back, it's been at least ten minutes or something. Or at least it feels like it to him. Did Prompto forget about him this time? Did he get busy maybe?

 

He lays back on the couch and stares at his phone waiting for it to buzz in his hand. And finally, it does, several times.

 

**04:57 PM (Blondie): Holy Chocobos that threw me off guard**

 

**04:57 PM (Blondie): .......**

 

**04:57 PM (Blondie): that's why I'm replying back like five years later**

 

**04:57 PM (Blondie): dammit!**

 

Noctis is now smirking, he didn't think that his selfie would make that much of an impact on him. He decides to play with it,

 

**04:58 PM: I know it's a lot of work. it gets overwhelming**

 

**04:58 PM (Blondie): I'm... not talking about the first picture**

 

**04:58 PM: Oh you meant the second one? Yeah, I'm a mess. Usually, don't bother to even get dressed.**

 

Noctis can't help but wonder how Prompto is reacting to all this. He can only imagine what he's saying, what he's doing, what kind of expressions he's making. He knows that his texts are definitely proving to be effective. It's taken him a while to reply to his last one.

 

"I wish I could be a fly on the wall," Noctis says with a small chuckle.

 

_Buzz_

 

**05:00 PM (Blondie): You... wear glasses?**

 

**05:00 PM: For reading**

 

**05:00 PM (Blondie): here I was thinking it wasn't possible for you to be more attractive**

 

**05:01 PM (Blondie): stared at this pic for at least a solid five minutes.**

 

Noctis swears he hasn't smiled this much and hasn't been _this_ happy in a long time. His stomach is doing somersaults, and his heart feels as though it's soaring. This has never happened to him before. He's never been so attracted to someone so quickly right off the bat, he's never wanted to get to know a person better this badly....

 

**05:01 PM: If you'd like you could just stare at the real thing ;)**

 

**05:01 PM (Blondie): and wouldn't mind doing so ;3**

 

Noctis presses his lips together; is this a window of opportunity for him, an opening for him to ask Prompto out? He's a bit skeptical, to say the least; Prompto has walls up and while he has climbed over one or two of them already...

 

_Buzz_

 

A text from Prompto pulls him out of his thoughts.

 

**05:02 PM (Blondie): *clears throat* this is the part where you ask me out to lunch tomorrow**

 

**05:02 PM (Blondie): If you want that is. which I don't see why you wouldn't want to**

 

**05:02 PM (Blondie): I think you owe me since you kept me waiting for 3 hrs for a text back...**

 

**05:03 PM (Blondie): PLUS I'm a cheap date and I'm not at all picky with food**

 

"Well, I guess you've answered my own question," Noctis says as his smile quickly returns.

 

**05:03 PM: Can I take you out to lunch tomorrow? It might be a late one**

 

**05:03 PM (Blondie): What time do you wanna meet and where?**

 

**05:03 PM: Probably around 1:30 and I can stop by and pick you up. We can go anywhere you'd like it's on me**

 

**05:03 PM (Blondie): It's a date ;3**

 

**05:03 PM (Blondie): Oh btw I live in the apartments next door to the club so my place isn't hard to find**

 

**05:04 PM: I'll be there**

 

**05:04 PM (Blondie): Awesome sauce, oh and...!**

 

**05:04 PM (Blondie): (New Picture Message Received)**

 

**05:04 PM (Blondie): Figured you'd like a pic of me too :P**

 

Noctis can't open the message quick enough, and when he does his heart definitely skips a beat or two. The blonde is holding up a peace sign, smiling and winking. His tongue is sticking out a bit revealing a single silver stud close to the end of his tongue. And Noctis swears the younger man's face a little pinker than it should be. 

 

"I'll be damned if I lose this man," Noctis says, saving the picture to his phone.

 

And needless to say, Noctis doesn't get much more work done. Prompto quite a (good) distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact #1 - Noctis is a really big reader. He loves mostly fantasy, high fantasy especially. If he's given the time he will read for hours.


	6. Noctis Is In Pretty Deep...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is in so deep... and he's only known Prompto for a little while!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long to update! I wanted to update this on 11/29 (the anniversary of FFXV) but that just wasn't gonna happen sadly. Thanksgiving came along as well as my mom's birthday and I just didn't have the time to write. I also felt pretty down about my writing. I know it's not the best in the world, but I've been really trying to improve. :) This chapter was re-written and revised at least six or seven times before I thought it was good enough. T_T 
> 
> Anyway! It's finished and ready for your enjoyment! Thanks for waiting!!
> 
> -AJD

Noct looks towards the building in front of him. It's about four stories tall and all red brick. It's an older looking building, but looks well taken care of. There isn't any broken windows or any major damage. He is relieved that Prompto is living somewhere decent. It's not that downtown was a _bad_ area per say, it's just a lot of the places are worn down and old, no longer being kept up very well. It used to look a lot better in the earlier years.

 

He looks at his watch, it's only 1:15 PM; he's early. He left for lunch as soon as the clock struck 1:00 PM. He doesn't think he's ever driven so fast in his life; he practically flew downtown.

 

"Better to be early than to be late," He says, leaning his head back against the headrest. "Should I go up now? That will probably make me look desperate, won't it? I should just wait."

 

Noctis taps his fingers on the steering wheel and takes a deep breath; maybe instead of getting here a whole damn fifteen minutes early, maybe he should have gone home and got a spare outfit. He's definitely overdressed for this date and he's lying if he says he's not a tad concerned about what Prompto will think.

 

"I'm sure he won't mind. I mean he knows I'm coming from work." He sighs aloud. "Gods, I need to calm down. I'm acting like this is my first date or something."

 

Well, maybe in a way, it is. It's the first time in a long time where he's taking a person he's _actually_ interested in on a date. It's not a blind date, or a hook-up; it's a date. It's a real, actual date. He takes another deep breath, "It's crazy how a person I just met is making me feel this way."

 

And it really is. Noct is already in so deep, and it's seriously blowing him away.

 

For example, since the time he's gotten up this morning he's been wishing time away; and Noctis is not the type to rush life. He likes to take life one minute, one hour, one day at a time. But knowing that on this particular day he got to have lunch with a certain beautiful blonde, was enough to make him wish he could speed up time.

 

Another example was at work. He's never been one to slack off and ignore his duties, but it was oh so different this morning. He could not put his phone down for the life of him. Once Prompto sent him a good morning text, it was over; he ended up texting him most of the morning. That is till finally, Noct had to (reluctantly) give his phone to Ignis to hold while he tried to catch up with his agenda.

 

"He's practically got me wrapped around his finger," He murmurs to himself. "It's usually the other way around for me." Though of course he never intentionally tries to have people wrapped around his finger.

 

Noctis is pulled from his thoughts when he feels his phone suddenly vibrate in his pocket. He quickly fishes it out and checks it.

 

**1:05 PM (Blondie): If you wanna come up for a few when you get here you can. I'm on the second-floor, apartment 2B**

Noctis opens the door and climbs out of his car. He's going to gladly accept that invitation of Prompto's.

**1:06 PM: Just arrived a few minutes ago on my way up**

**1:06 PM (Blondie): Well well isn't someone eager? See you in a sec!**

 

Noct slips his phone into his coat pocket and locks up his car, "Alright, here we go." He makes his way up the steps, leading up to the wooden double doors. He pushes them open and goes inside, the doors gently thudding shut behind him. Noct glances around, looking for a way to get up to the second floor (this is clearly the first). He spots a set of stairs at the end of the hall; he figured there weren't going to be elevators in an older building.

 

He starts down the hall, taking in his surroundings. He has to say, the inside of the building isn't so bad either. Judging by the faint smell of paint, the walls must have recently been painted. Even the carpeting looks new. He smiles gently; he really is glad Prompto is living in a nice place.

 

Noct reaches the end of the hall, "Up to the second floor," He says, quickly making his way upstairs. "Said he's at 2B..."

 

He climbs the final step, "2B," Noctis says again to himself. He looks to his left, then his right and immediately spots his destination. Noctis approaches the red-painted door, a gold '2' and 'B' hang in the center. Noctis shakes his hands, releasing any jitters that are left in him. He takes a breath and raises his hand up to the door, "This is it." But before Noctis can knock, the door opens, and Prompto emerges from behind it. The wind is almost knocked out of him when the blonde suddenly comes into view. He's sporting an oversized, black sweater, a pair of white jeans, a white beanie, and a pair of black boots with silver buckles.

 

Prompto flashes a bright smile at him, "Hey there."

 

"Hey," Noctis manages to breathe out. "Um, how'd you know I was at the door?" Not that it really matters to him, but he's just a little curious.

 

"Well, I wasn't watching for you through the peephole if that's what you're thinking," Prompto says, his eyes shifting from his.

 

Noctis can't help but chuckle, "And who's eager to see who?"

 

Prompto's eyes meet his again and tips his head, "I think maybe we were equally eager."

 

"I think that's fair to say, Prompto."

 

"Yeah," He nods, as his eyes shift down him. "You're looking good today, boss man."

 

Noctis smiles, "I feel totally overdressed. You know, if I had it all my way, I would totally wear jeans and a hoodie to work."

 

"What stops you from changing the rules?"

 

"My assistant. He thinks I should always look professional, so the dress code is not something I can overrule." He looks at him fondly. "But, thank you for the compliment anyway."

 

Prompto nods, "It makes sense why you have a dress code. You're the big boss man, you have to look professional," Prompto pauses a moment, then continues, "Don't worry about feeling overdressed, if anything I should feel underdressed. Look at me in this old sweater, and these boots are like three years old." 

 

"No, no, you look amazing," Noctis compliments, earning him a big grin from Prompto. "As amazing as you did when I first saw you." 

 

And how he really means this.

 

Prompto twirls the tip of his bangs around with his finger. His long, eyelashes flutter, "Oh, Mr. Caelum, you flatter me."

 

"I would never just flatter you. I'm a man of my word," He takes a step forward, his eyes lowering ever so slightly. His voice lowers just a tad, "I mean what I say and I say what I mean."

 

Prompto's cheeks light up a light pink. Noct feels a small sense of triumphant swell up in his chest. He might have been out of the game for a while, but he knows damn well how to turn someone to mush, no matter what the circumstance. Him being wrapped around someone's finger included.

 

"So, would you like to stare at me a little longer or are you gonna invite me in?"

 

Prompto blinks and shakes his head, "Ah sorry. Yeah, come in, make yourself at home!" He steps to the side, allowing Noctis to come in, "It's a little small, but it's home."

 

Noctis walks in and looks around the place. It is small but very cozy like. The walls are painted a sunshine yellow, there are posters of various bands and, comic book and video game characters pinned up on them. When you first walk in you come across a small kitchen, going in a little further is what Noctis assumes is his living room. It's complete with a small couch, well-used coffee table, and entertainment center.

 

The entertainment center is what astounded him the most. Prompto's got a good collection of game systems, from the oldest system to the latest. And the shelves of games he spots in the far corner of the room impresses him even more. He has to own at least a couple thousand.

 

Noct's eyes shift to another corner of the room where instruments were neatly placed; among them is a keyboard, two acoustic guitars, an electric guitar with small amps and headphones, and a violin. Oh, Noctis has _got to_ eventually ask Prompto to play the violin for him; he's a bit surprised that the young man knows how to play. In another corner, is his bed, a nightstand sitting beside it, and a lamp. There are two more doors that are down the hall, and Noctis safely assumes that that's where the bathroom and closet is.

 

"Nice place," Noctis steps in further. "Definitely screams out, 'This is the home of Prompto Argentum'." 

 

"Thanks. Like I said, it's not much. But, it's home." Prompto replies, his boots softly clunking against the hardwood floor as he walks up beside him. "I'll have a bigger place once my career takes off."

 

Noctis looks over at him, Prompto's gaze is still fixed forward, "I suppose that's a bonus though. In all honesty, it's not even about getting a bigger place or getting stuff I've never really been able to afford," he begins. "I want to known for my music and to make people happy with it. I want to entertain so many..."

 

"With a voice like yours, there's no doubt in my mind that you will get there, and very soon," Noctis says, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Any record label would be lucky to discover you and sign you on with them."

 

Prompto looks at him and smiles gently, "You really think so?" He asks.

 

"Know so," Noctis counters gently squeezing his shoulder. "People would have to be tone deaf or fools not to hear how great you sound."

 

"Thanks, Noct."

 

Noctis gasps softly; it's not that he's offended or surprised to hear his nickname. It's a name that he has been going by for years. But it's the way Prompto has just said it; Noct feels as though... It has a special little ring to it.

 

Prompto closes his mouth and turns his body fully towards him. "Oh, sorry! That kinda slipped out. Is it okay to call you that? Noct, I mean."

 

Noctis' hand drops from his shoulder, "Of course you can. People I'm close to and people I like only get to call me that." He tells him. "It's already one of two for you, hopefully, we can make it two of two one day."

 

Prompto laughs and moves in front of him. Noctis merely watches on as Prompto's fingers, wrap around his tie, his knuckles gently brushing against his chest, "We'll see where we'll go, boss man," Prompto says, throwing him a playful wink as he straightens his tie.

 

"You're a real damn tease, you know that?" Noctis asks.

 

"Yeah? You like that about me though, don't you?"

 

"That I do."

 

"Then it's more reason to be a damn tease."

 

Noct is definitely in deep, and if he's honest, he only wants to go in deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact #2 - Noctis is bisexual and when he first discovered he was (at 14), he tried to deny it. He was scared of what everyone would think of him. Around the age of 17 he finally embraced his sexuality and stopped caring of what others would think. A little encouragement from his friend, Ignis may have helped him too. Noctis tends to lean towards males a bit more than females.


End file.
